Hiding from Reality
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>'I guess I'm just trying to hide from reality with my wishful thinking...' France has been hiding his true feelings and Personality. What happens when Prussia and Spain find out and Love in sues?</html>
1. A Trio of lovers is born

Hiding from reality

**A/N: Hello readers! I love all the reviews you send me and to all the followers I LOVE YOU GUYS! CYBER-KITTENS FOR THE LOT OF YOU! *Throws kittens to followers* and to all my past reviewers and the people who review this store here are cyber-Cookies *Cyber-Cookies to reviewers***

**I had to get that out my system; I'm just happy people like my stories and follow me! Now without further ado the disclaimer and story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia if I did it would be full of fluff and France would belong to me *Faints from Nosebleed* And none of the songs belong to me either.**

**AND ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE ME DINNER!**

* * *

><p>It's been so long since I have felt loved by anyone. Mathew was my last loveable thing but a'langlaterre took him away.<p>

A'langlaterre.

Don't get me started; he was the person who destroyed everything I loved. The person who is a complete bastard to me (You know I only act perverted because I don't know how to act to say you love some one.)

My friends comforted me after my loss; they stayed with me nights on end. It was around then I realised I was in love with both my friends. I'm always fantasising about dates we could go on and how we could fall asleep in front of a fire.

But it seems I'm trying to escape reality with all my wishful thinking. I bearly go outside anymore. My friends/Crushes haven't even called me once! (Though I think I cut the cord to the phone) and it seems no one cares if I'm alive or dead.

Currently I have had a bottle. No. Scratch that about 40 bottles of vodka and I'm lying on the couch in a CLEAN house. I'm singing I think? "Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?..." I'm numb all over either from bloodloss or from having to much to drink.

I loll my head to the side to watch the blood trickle of my cut 'Fake' I think it says. I can't tell with my blurry vision.

"Guten Abend, gut' Nacht

Mit Rosen bedacht

Mit Näglein besteckt

Schlüpf unter die Deck'

Morgen früh, wenn Gott will

Wirst du wieder geweckt

Morgen früh, wenn Gott will

Wirst du wieder geweckt

Guten Abend, gut' Nacht

Von Englein bewacht

Die zeigen im Traum

Dir Christkindleins Baum

Schlaf nun selig und süß

Schau im Traum 's Paradies

Schlaf nun selig und süß

Schau im Traum 's Paradies."

I repeat the song again and again one of my favourite German lullabys. Silent tears roll down my cheeks; I sat up scrubbing them away "Pain, Pain I need Pain" I grabbed the vodka bottle and pored it on my wound.

I screamed from agony but it seemed to take away my mental pain

"Duérmete niño

Duérmete ya

Que viene el coco

Y te llevará.

Duérmete niño

Duérmete ya

Que viene el coco

Y te comerá."

I sang; I decided to go back to the German song feeling it fitted better with the mood.

There was then pounding of feet into the living room _'Who could that be?' _I thought. The footsteps abruptly stopped I looked to my left to see Prussia and Spain.

I stood up wobbling left to right "Bonjour" I slurred "W'at 'ave I ze pleasure of you guys?" I'm not even sure what I'm saying.

My legs decided to collapse under me and I land face forward into the carpet. They race over to me and try to help me up but I just wave them off "Mi amigo what happened to you?" Spain asked.

"You mean w'at didn't 'appen" I said poking his chest.

"France your not making any sense" Prussia said grabbing my hands.

"No! I make perfect sense!" I shouted "Your just to dense to understand!" I yanked my hands out his and slammed a punch into his face "You don't understand anything about me! Everything you know about me is fake! I'm not really blond! I've never slept with anyone! French wine sucks! Life sucks! Why can't I just freakin' die already! It's not like anyone will ever love me..." And with that last sentence I collapsed to the floor the world going black.

*THIRD PERSON P.O.V*

Prussia sat in shock "V-Vhat ze hell?" Prussia asked.

"I think Mi amigo he wants to die" Spain replied bluntly.

Prussia jumped to his feet "Ve need to get his arm bandaged and get him to bed!"

Spain nodded "Sí Amigo, I'll get the bandages" he then scurried off to the bath room.

Leaving Prussia to carry the Frenchman up the stairs "France what is making you think like this?"

TIME SKIP~

Prussia sat the French man on the bed. France immediately curled himself into a ball whimpering, Prussia eyes softened "Vhat is wrong with you?"

With that said the Frenchman started twisting and turning "No...I'm sorry" He whimpered. Prussia raised a eyebrow "Matthieu I had no choice...I'm sorry" He started crying.

The Prussian knew exactly what he was dreaming about. He climbed onto the bed and pulled France onto his lap "Shhhhhhhh calm down"

"Merci Prussia et Espangna Je t'aime" France replied. Prussia jumped back but saw he was still asleep "I know it's wrong but I love ze both of you" the Frenchman then decided to cuddle into Prussia smiling.

"To many surprises in one night" Prussia whispered. Just to add more France's hair turned black. Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through Frances hair "Vhat am I going to do?"

Prussia moved off the bed and stood up looking for something to read when he spotted France's diary. The curiosity got to him as he opened to the latest page...

_12th of January 2014_

_9:56pm_

_I don't think I can hold on to my sanity much longer. Prussia me and Spain are having a sleepover at Mine and currently they are a sleep._

_We were playing Truth or Dare when I asked what their crushes were. I felt heartbroken to hear that Prussia's was Canada and Spain's was Romano. It was really hard for me to keep that smile on my face and keep up my normal facade._

_They even replied with "I bet you don't have one, you sleep with so many that if you were in a relationship you would probably fuck someone else and cheat on them" I wanted to brake down in tears scream at them those Assholes but I just kept that fucking fake smile on my face._

_The only people that I ever loved were Prussia and Spain and that's a lot because I can't even remember what it is felt to be loved back. I haven't even slept with anyone but I keep up the stupid facade because if they knew the real me they would hate me._

_I guess I'm just trying to escape reality. I think It would be easier to kill myself becau-_

The rest of the diary entry was covered in tears. A mixture of Prussia's and France's tears "Damn it France! was this the reason I always loved you and Spain I just didn't think you loved me back"

Prussia put down the book and turned round to see Spain. He was also in tears "Yo también te quiero!"

Spain clung to Prussia kissing him. He pulled back "We need to wake France up but first lets sort his arm."

Prussia nodded and pulled back from the hug and grabbed the anti-septic and bandages and walked to the bed "Pin Frances arms down" Spain nodded his head and went to the top of the bed and pinned his arms down.

Prussia climbed on top and pinned his legs down he looked at Spain "Ready?" Spain nodded. Prussia took the arm out of Spain's grip and looked at what it said 'Fake' he scowled but brought the anti-septic soaked cloth and pressed against the wound.

France's eyes shot open and he started pulling against them "GET OFF!" He said tugging at his arms "I'LL GET MY FRIENDS TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Prussia chuckled "That's going to be hard seeing as WE ARE them."

France calmed down but then remembering what happened he tried pulling away again, but it was useless. France stopped struggling and fell limp against the bed "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Spain kissed his nose surprising the Frenchman "No amigo we're sorry, for not seeing your feelings."

"Ja" Prussia said tying off the bandage "Ich liebe dich auch. uns beide."

France could feel tears at his eyes "J'TAIME AUSSI!" The two friends let his arms and legs go as France grabbed them into a hug "I love you too" He cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE! I hope you enjoyed and I'm in the process of chapter 2 so PLEASE BE PATIENT**

**I can't wait to here your reviews! So PLEASE LEAVE ZE AWESOME! MOI A REVIEW MI AMIGOS.**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehe~**

**Translations:**

**Ich leibe dich auch: I love you too**

**Und beide: Both of us**

**J'TAIME AUSSI: I love you too**

**Yo también te quiero!: I love you too!**


	2. A strange disorder

Hiding from Reality

**A/N: HELLO I'M BACK! Chapter 2 is official go! I have a huge surprise for you guys in this chapter and I hope you will like it! *Squeals!***

**Thanks Kintoki Kin for the review and I hope you enjoyed the cookie!**

**To all followers to this story here is a kitten as promised *Throws kittens***

**I can't wait to hear your reviews! Now without further ado the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! If I did it would be full of fluff and France would be mine *Faints from another Nosebleed***

**ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE ME DINNER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

France awoke from his slumber. He sighed knowing it was another dream, oh how he wished it was real. With pent up pain still left in his body he crawled out of bed not noticing the two large breathing lumps beside him.

He crawled over to the end of the bed and opened the drawer under his bed to reveal several knifes. He pulled one out and placed it against his scar "Another painful day..." He said pressing the knife against his skin and making a thin line down the F.

His hands was then seized by two large objects. He jumped not sure what the hell was happening "Vhat do you think your doing?!" Prussia said shaking his right arm.

"Sí amigo why are you cutting yourself again?" Spain said jolting the knife out his hand.

"I-I-I-I..." He wasn't sure what to say. The memories from the night before decided then to come rushing back "Oh my god I'm sorry!" France said in a panic "I didn't think everything last night was real!"

The eyes on the Prussian and Spaniard softened "Oh France..." They said in unison. Spain dropped the knife and Prussia dropped his arm and hugged him "Of course it was real we love you" Spain said nuzzling his neck.

Tears started falling from Frances purple orbs "I'm sorry guys"

Prussia kissed his tears away "Don't cry mien lieben" he then trailed kisses on his jaw and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Hey! Mi Amante Don't hog him!" Spain said pushing the Prussian out the way.

They continued fighting as France watched them, smiling. He then felt his stomach churning, he pushed Spain and Prussia out the way and ran to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet and vomited.

His hair was then suddenly seized and he could feel someone rubbing his back. Once he was done he leaned back into the person holding his hair "You alright?" Prussia asked.

He nodded his head "Yes I'm fine" he lolled his head to the side "Thanks" he whispered.

"It's fine Mi Amante" Spain petted his hair "Wait... don't we have a meeting today?"

The other two jumped "Ja we do!" Prussia shouted rushing to the room and searching for clean clothes.

"DAMMIT! I need to dye my hair and put in my contacts!" France said searching in the cupboards beneath the sink.

Spain grabbed his wrist and pulled him up making him face the mirror "No you don't. Everyone will love your purple eyes and black hair and plus don't change your personality no one will care."

France looked unsure "Ve love it and who cares Vhat others think" Prussia said.

France smiled weakly "I guess..."

TIME SKIP~

The trio walked into the conference room and saw how Frances eyes and hair. They all gasped with shock _'What happened to France?'. _Canada just watched France and now realised where he got his Purple eyes and the steaks of black under his hair. France saw all the stares and trembled slightly.

Spain and Prussia noticed "You'll be ok" Prussia whispered. France nodded and sat in his chair.

England looked over and gave a scowl '_Damn it he looks better than me'_ England then had a plan noticing his trembling "You look like a twat!" He shouted.

And as fast as lightning France picked up the Englishman and Pinned him against the wall. This was not what he expected "You were saying?" England noticed his accent was different and he was much stronger "Just cause this is how I really look doesn't mean you can say what you fucking please about it!" He spat into his face.

England's face was going scarlet from no oxygen "Unless you want to die I suggest keeping your mouth shut" and with that he removed his arm and walked to his seat flopping into the chair.

England coughed harshly as America rushed over to his side "YO DUDE NOT CO-" France then jumped out his seat once more and clutched his throat, not even America could break free of his hold.

America clawed at his arm but proved useless "'_Not cool_' is it? What gives you the right to tell us stuff like that? I do what I have to do to stay alive and not to get bullied by others. And if that means hurting a few people I don't care" France then smiled wildly showing off two fangs "And if killing people is necessary well..." France laughed.

America paled "Y-Your a V-Vampire"

"Nice deduction Sherlock" France then proceeded to bite his neck and drink his blood, his pupils dilating.

All the nations ran at the Frenchman and tried to pull him off "FRANCE STOP!" It was Spain and Prussia.

France's eyes went back to normal and he moved back letting the American go. The American put a hand to his neck "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

France put a shaky hand to his mouth and tears went to the corner of his eyes "No..." All the nations stared at him "No, No, No, No, NO!" The Frenchman sprinted from the room and rushed to a empty room.

He rushed in and locked the door, collapsing to the floor and putting a hand to his mouth "I'm not a vampire..." He whispered "I have a condition. that's it. but no one will believe me..." He sobbed silently but they progressively got louder "DAMMIT I'M SUCH A FREAK!" He said punching a hole in the wall.

France looked at the wall and cried harder "I'M A FUCKING MONSTER!" He wailed.

There was then pounding on the door "YO FRANCE DUDE! I'M SORRY" France looked at the door and stayed silent "FRANCE YOU HEARD ME I'M SORRY"

France backed up against the wall and shook his head "No your not...No one ever is..." Tears continued to fall.

"MI AMANTE OPEN THE DOOR!" It was Spain. France stayed silent.

"FRANCE OPEN ZE DOOR! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Prussia shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAID! ALL OF THEM! BUT THEY ALL FUCKING LIED! BUT BECAUSE OF MY DAMN STUPIDITY JOAN DIED! ENGLAND DIDN'T KILL HER I DID! I killed her..." France started crying again.

All the nations outside the door looked at it Fear and Curiosity written on there faces "ZAT IT I'M BREAKING ZE DOOR DOWN!" Prussia shouted.

France head snapped up "NO DON'T! YOU'LL ONLY GET HURT!" But the nations ignored him and burst the door down "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR DOING?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!" France screamed.

Spain and Prussia walked over to him and hugged him. France pushed them off "You need to go and save yourself," he whispered "I'll only hurt you."

But the two nations hugged him "Vell then ve'll have to get hurt von't Ve Spain?" Prussia looked at Spain.

"Sì" Spain replied.

TIME SKIP~

France sat at a table all the nations around him "First off Frog-".

"Please don't call me that England" France said before he continued.

England blinked but continued "Ok...anyway First off what happen to your accent?"

"I original grew up in England unlike what you think and I do not have French heritage" The nations nodded there heads, understanding the situation. "So that is why every time I saw you I was exited, because I was happy to finally meet the personification of the country I grew up in" England felt touched hear those words leave the Frenchman's mouth.

"Frog..." He muttered.

"Vell how did you become a personification country?" Germany asked.

"I was playing with my friends and I then fell and suddenly got a huge slash down my leg," he sighed "My friends got a doctor and by the time he got there half of it was already gone and he even saw the rest of it disappear. My family and Friends were so freaked out about finding out I was a personificated country that they disowned me, I eventually found out I was the personification of France when a girl came to talk to me, I think her name was Kin or something like that. She said I was the best character from Hetalia and was so happy to meet France in person. She was that happy she couldn't stay still talking to me, the only way I got her to go away was to take a picture with her sign it and give her a rose."

Russia smiled "Da, there called Fangirls and Hetalia is a story about us" The others felt a little creeped out by it but continued with the questioning.

"So dude what happened back there..." America asked.

France sighed again and ran his fingers through his black locks "I have a disorder it makes me like a vampire in ways. Not like 'AHHHHH I'M MELTING IT'S TOO BRIGHT!' Kind of vampire it's a 'I LOVE THE TASTE OF BLOOD!' Vampire."

All the Nations listened intently to him "It turns out once modern medicine was made, that I need to have at least 500ml of others blood to survive, I stick with animal blood because killing humans are not aloud. But since I didn't have any blood last night my disorder took over. And yes my hair and eyes are also from the disorder, your hair and eyes are unusual colours when you have it; I was lucky to still look have human."

They looked at him shock and fear on there faces. France stood up and turned round "I guess I'll leave then...".

He started walking when two arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him into them "Vhere do you think your going mien lieben?" Prussia said.

"Sì Mi Amante" Spain said.

"I-I thought you wouldn't accept me everyone that's ever found out hasn't" France stuttered.

"Well you thought wrong, we love you and don't care if you have a disorder" Spain hugged France's waist from behind.

"Ja and now it means more killing for me" Prussia also hugged him round the waist.

France leaned into the touches when his stomach started churning again, he pushed them off and ran to the bathroom with the others following.

Romano was being stubborn and refused to move "Damn attention hogger..." He grumbled.

"Oh we know Lovi~" he turned round to see two girls.

Having to be a gentlemen around ladies he bowed "May I ask how you two pretty Bellas got in?"

The two girls squealed "He just called us Bellas!"

"I know and he's being a gentleman!"

Romano raised a eyebrow "Are you those fangirls they were talking about?"

The girls nodded "I'm kin" the first girl said.

"And I'm Quartet" the other said.

Romano looked at them and started laughing "Those are the stupidest names I've ever heard of AHAHAHAHA!"

The two girls looked at each other and smirked "You won't think that for Long Lovi~"

The girls pulled out rope and a gag "You will belong to us forever hehehehe" Quartet said.

Romano's eyes widened and he tried to run but the girls were faster "And where do you think your going?" Kin asked grabbing his collar...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HAVE BROKEN THE FORTH WALL! Guest stars me and Kintoki kin.**

**Poor Romano, what evil deeds will we do to him?**

**Romano: ITALY HELP ME!**

**Me: SHUT UP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU READ GERMANO!**

**Romano: ...**

**Me: I thought so~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter AND PLEASE LEAVE ZE AWESOME! MOI A REVIEW MI AMIGOS!**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Quartet Hehehehehe~**

**Translations:**

**Mi Amante: My lover**

**Mien Lieben: My lover**


	3. I'M WHAT?

Hiding from Reality

**A/N: This will be my Favourite chapter because of the Content *Squeals like a school girl***

**Kintoki kin: Thanks for another review and the reason he doesn't use the blood from the blood bank is because they need it for people who need a operation.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia! If I did it would be full of fluff and France would belong to me *Falls unconscious from third nosebleeds***

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR MY FIREPLACE *Sitting in front of fire with hot chocolate***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It has been a month since his lovers found out how France felt and a lump has started to appear on his stomach and he had been vomiting more often. Spain and Prussia had been worried for him so they took him to the hospital.

France refused to go to the hospital but his lovers got him to go to the hospital (They actually dragged him their but that's another story.)

He was then taken to a room to take a sample and then he would get the results. This is where you entered my friend...

He was chewing his bottom lip in anxiety 'I hope it's nothing serious...' There was then a creak of the door "Hello Mr Bonnefoy I have your results" He walked over to a chair and sat down opposite the bed, He sighed "I don't know how to say this without scaring you. So I'll just say it Your pregnant with quadruplets."

France nearly fainted from the news "W-What?!" He put a shaky hand to his stomach.

"Yes I know your surprised but this thing has happened before, though it is rare" He said.

France looked down to his stomach "Pregnant..." For a unknown reason a smile appeared on his face.

"We could give you a abortion-" The doctor was cut off by the Frenchman's shouting.

"NO! I refuse!"

"Ok sorry" He sighed "May I ask who the father is?"

The Frenchman blushed "Actually there's two fathers, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernández Carriedo."

The doctor wrote the two names down, he then looked back at France with a stern look "I must warn you Mr Bonnefoy you have a 60% chance of living through this, and your kids have a low percent living.

France looked shocked and was near tears but held them back. The docter then stood up "Would you like to tell them or shall I?"

France stood up as well "I'll tell them." He shook the doctors hand, thanked him and left the room.

He shook a little afraid of the future. He knew how his friends could be and he wasn't sure he could raise all four of them on his own. And he didn't know what to do if he died?

When his lovers caught sight of the Frenchman they sprinted at him "Are you alright Mi Amante?" Spain asked holding the shaking Frenchman's hand.

"Yea I'm fine" He replied his voice cracking, tears threatening to spill.

"Vhat is wrong vith you?" Prussia asked grabbing his other hand and wiping away a stray tear.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my place" 'That way I won't be left here to fend for myself' the others nodded in understanding.

TIME SKIP~

France scrubbed at his eyes trying his best for his friends not to see them, the car then came to a sudden halt. He snapped his head up to see Prussia's house, this was not what he planned "Mien lieben are you alright?" He leaned over and wiped away France's tears again.

France smiled weakly "Yea, just worried about your reaction."

The other two looked at each other knowing something was very wrong "Come on Mi Amante lets get you inside."

France stepped out the car nearly doubling over from the weight in his stomach. His lovers caught him before he fell "Be careful Mien lieben" they walked into the house passing Germany and Italy in the living room who were having a make out session.

Prussia 'Ksesesese'd quietly as they crept into his room (the basement). He switched on a light illuminating the room full of crisp bags and half bowls of cereal.

France stepped over the crumbs and empty packets and sat on the semi-clean bed. France sat back against the head board as the other two sat on the bottom of the bed facing him "Now mien lieben..." Prussia started.

"...What is wrong?" Spain finished.

France took a shaky breath and looked to the ceiling "Promise me, the next thing I say, please try not to be to frightened" France looked at the two nations as they nodded there head. France thought the worst of what could happen "I...I...I..."

"Vhat is it mien lieben?" Prussia said cupping his cheek. France knew he couldn't tell them so he told them a lie instead "I have a tumour in my stomach that could be fatal!" France sobbed.

Spain and Prussia hugged him tight "It's alright Mi Amante you'll get through this with us" the nations rubbed France's back in assurance.

But that wasn't why France was crying he had lied to his friends. His Lovers. The father of his parents, but he already set the lie in place and he needed to find someone else to look after his children if he died.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back with the fangirls*<strong>

Kin and quarter snickered as Romano struggled "I always wanted to meet Romano" Quartet said hugging him.

"I know I always wanted to kiss him" Kin leaned over and kissed the victims cheek.

Romano scrubbed his cheek on his shoulder not wanting these strange, creepy and crazy girls near him or on him.

"Awwww Lovi~ We love you" the girls hugged him in sync.

Romano had enough of these crazy fangirls and felt embarrassed using this. He used his telepathy to call Italy to save him.

Italy heard Romano's voice in his head 'Italy...Help me...Crazy fangirls, in my house I think' Italy pulled back from Germany and lept from the couch.

"Italy Vhat is wrong?" Ask the German tugging his wrist "Are you alright?"

"Romano's in trouble at his house!" And with that Italy ran out the house.

* * *

><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Romano belongs to me and KitokiKin and no one will stop us!**

**Italy: I'LL SAVE MI FRATELLO! **

**Me: SHIT! HE FOUND US! I need to run so see you next chapter *Me and KitokiKin run away from Italy with Romano***


	4. Prussia and Spain find out

Hiding from reality

**A/N: Sorry about previous chapter being extremely short I didn't really know what to write. But I have this chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it. I WAS WATCHING HETALIA AND I NOTICED SOMETHING INCREDIBLE! WATCH EPISODE 41 GERMANY ACCTUALLY SAID HE LOVED ITALY IN GERMAN! I THINK I'M NEAR FAINT, I'LL QUICKLY DO THE DISCLAIMER...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia and if I did it would be full of fluff and France would be mine *Faints from GerIta***

* * *

><p>France is now 4 months pregnant and his stomach seems to be getting bigger. His lovers keep trying to force him to go to the hospital to get it removed but France usually changes the subject side tracking them before they continue.<p>

France is in deep thought in present time thinking on who could take care of his kids if he dies and if the other two don't want to take care of them_ 'China...possibility, Russ-HELL NO! What are you thinking France?!, America? To childish. England?'_ France sat up right on the couch; maybe England could take care of them? France stood up and started leaving the house (the other two where at the shops getting groceries, France opted out.)

France went into his car and drove off to England's house.

**Time Skip~ **

France stepped out the car and walked up the small cobble path that led to England's house; he chapped on the wooden door and it opened to show a blond tsundre at the door "Hi England may I come in?" England looked at him, but moved out the way of the door for the Frenchman to step inside.

France looked around the huge house in awe, never imagining his house to look so elegant. There was then a cough from behind the Frenchman snapping him out his thoughts; France looked over to England; who was standing with his normal tsundre expression "May I ask what are you doing here?"

France gave a weak smile "Oh,yes...I have a favor to ask you?" the Frenchman put a hand to his stomach "I'm pregnant."

The Englishman started chocking on his saliva yes bulging out his head "W-What?!"

France looked at England in the eye "I said I'm pregnant."

England walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch "Pregnant..." he mumbled putting a hand through his hair.

The Frenchman nodded and sat on the couch beside him "Yes, and I would like you to take care of them."

The Englishman sputtered again "W-What?!"

France sighed "Do I have to repeat everything England?" France gave a airy laugh.

England starting to get over the initial shock sat there confused as to why France would give away the kids "Why are you giving the kids away?" he asked looking at his feet beneath him.

France looked at England for a moment before turning his gaze to the window in front of him "Because I've go a 60% chance of living and I'd be lucky if all the kids survive."

England looked at him "Then why not get Spain and Prussia to take care of them?"

You could see a flash of pain in his eye "They don't know about them and I'm intending to keep it that way. You know how they can be I'm just afraid that they'll dump the kids at a orphanage and if I happen to survive they'll probably ignore me, I don't want that for them or for me so I was going to give them to you if I died or if I survived because then I know they would be in safe hands." France was crying, tears were cascading down his pale cheeks "I don't want them to be abandoned and I don't think I could handle them on my own, all I wish is for you to take care of them and not let them know I am there father all I wish is to be able to visit them at the most" France buried his face in his hands.

England shocked France and himself with his next move he hugged France and rubbed the crying mans back "Can I ask one more question?" The Frenchman nodded his head "Why me? out of everyone, Why me?"

France lay his head on the Englishman's lap facing the window once more "Because your the most responsible person I know you took care of America, yes he acts like he has no brain and he proclaims he's a hero all the time but he is actually quite strong and no offense but he did a pretty good job kicking your but in the revolution. I know in your hands that they will become strong and smart somewhat and I know you will make them good and gentleman and/or lady like kids."

England would never admit it but he realized he now had a soft spot for the Frenchman. England ran his fingers through France's and nodded his head; he knew what his answer would change both their lives "I'll take care of them."

England was then thrown back against the couch by France "Thank you Arthur! Thank You!"

England blushed at his human name being used "Get off me wanker!" He managed to sit up with the Frenchman straddling his lap.

"You don't know how thankful I am" a few tears glistened at the edge of France's eyes. He stood up and wiped the unformed tears "I'm going to go now but I ask you not to tell anyone else about this predicament."

England nodded "Yeah,Yeah just go already."

France smiled "Au revoir mon ami" France waved goodbye and walked out the house, down the cobble stone path and into his car; Happy that England had said yes...But when he arrives home two people will be waiting wanting explanations on the sonograms they found.

**Time Skip~**

France returned home humming a tune and with a smile on his face he no longer needed to worry about his kids. He parked in the driveway and stepped out the car lightly skipping into the house.

When he stepped into the house he was met with silence. It was unusual to France normally one of them would be playing music and the other drinking beer or something like that, France walked into the living room where his friends/lovers/parents sat. The two of them turned to him "France please sit." Spain said.

France noticed how dimly lit the room was, France stayed stading "Guys what is this about?"

"France. Sit." Spain said again.

"No Wh-"

"FRANCE SIT ZE HELL DOWN!" Prussia shouted.

France closed his mouth and sat down scared with the twos demands. The other two looked at each other and pulled out the sonograms "Ve found zes in your room...ve vhere vondering who ve're zeys, so France who does zis belong too?"

France started shaking _'No they can't find out not yet, not ever!'_ France looked at the pictures then back at them "I-I-I don't know" _'Damn my stuttering'._

Spain and Prussia looked at each other and knew he was lying "France. Tell us the truth." Prussia gave France a stern look.

"I said I don't know" he repeated more confidently.

"France why are you lying?" Spain asked.

"I'm not!" France shouted.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" Prussia screamed "VHY ARE YOU LYING TO US!"

France had, had it "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY BELONG TO?! ME YOU DUMBASSES I'M FUCKING PREGNANT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" France screamed his blood boiling, vision blurring "I NEVER FUCKING TOLD YOU BECAUSE I'LL KNOW YOU'LL ABANDON ME JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER WOMAN OUT THERE! AND I KNOW YOUR GOING TO FUCKING TELL ME TO GET RID OF THEM! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU TWO I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM MYSELF!" France without another thought collapsed into someones arms as darkness took over him.

Prussia had been the one to catch France and tears were cascading down his and Spain's faces "I'm sorry..." Prussia said hugging France to his chest.

Spain curled into a ball on the couch "I'm sorry too..." he whimpered.

Prussia walked up the stairs and placed France into his bed (They all moved into France's house) carefully making sure he didn't hurt him or the babies. He then leaned down and kissed his lovers head brushing a couple of bangs out his eyes. Prussia's eyes softened and he hugged him lightly before leaving the room to go check on Spain.

Prussia found Spain still curled up on the couch facing the pillows crying his eyes out. The Prussian walked over to the Spaniard and sat beside him pulling him into his lap and hugged him; the Spaniard tried pulling out of his grip "Let go Gilbert! I don't deserve this!" he sobbed.

Ignoring his please he hugged him tighter; he was doing this for the Spaniard and his sake. Prussia was trying his hardest not to cry, his life seemed to be falling apart his brother had lost Italy and has locked himself in his room, the doctor for the country's said he only has around 10-20 years to live and it seems he's now going to lose both his lovers, just like last time and the time before that and the time before that. He bit his lip stopping himself from crying.

Spain had now stopped struggling and sobbing and just sat in Prussia's lap feeling bad about France so he decided to get out of the Prussians grip and go check on his other lover. He stood up and tugged at his Lovers wrist but got no response. He looked at Prussia's face to see tears starting to leak from his eyes, the Spaniard wiped away his tears and pulled his wrist once more pulling him off the couch and into Francis's room.

Once they entered the room they noticed France opening his eyes; he had started waking up remembering previous words. He clamped his hand over his mouth and sobbed he was startled when a pair of tanned arms wrapped around him. Neither Antonio and Francis made a sound.

France was the first one to speak up "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Mi Amante? I'm Hugging you aren't I and me and Prussia are terribly sorry." he said tightening his grip.

France started crying once more and hugged the Spaniard back "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry too" he cried into the Spaniards shirt.

**Mini Time Skip~**

a couple of minutes later and France had stopped crying and they both just sat there hugging each other "Hey Spain where's Prussia?"

Spain moved back from the hug and looked to the left to see Prussia sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. France crawled over to him and saw the tears cascade down his pale cheeks and could hear him mumble something. He leaned in closer to hear what he said "...I'm sorry Ludvig, I'm sorry France, I'm sorry to everyone. It's my fault Ludwig locked himself in his room, It's my fault France doesn't trust me, It's my fault our relationships going down the tubes and It's my fault I'm going to die soon."

France nearly fell from the last part Gilbert was...going to die? France clung to him making him snap his head up. France put his face into Gilbert's back "How long have you got left?"

"About 10, 20 years..." he trailed off sobbing quietly.

Spain then crawled over and hugged the both of them "When did you find out?"

"This morning. I don't see why your comforting me, I don't really deserve it I've hurt so many people in the world but still you want to help me."

France's grip got tighter "None of it was your fault Mon cher or mine or Spain's it's the world at fault." France grasped Prussia's chin and made him face him "The world is the problem not you, not I, Not Spain. The world is the problem so why don't we put all our pain behind us tonight and we'll talk about my predicament tomorrow?"

Prussia nodded and France kissed his lips.

*In the morning*

The three of them woke up at the same time, they were all smiling feeling like nothing mattered anymore but them "Morning mien lieben" Prussia said hugging France ad Spain "How are you zis fine morning?"

Spain stretched "Great!"

France sat in the middle of the two holding his huge stomach "I'm happy you r staying with me and them" He glanced down at his stomach.

Prussia's eyes widened _'Them?!' _"France how many babies are you going to have?"

France blushed a little "four, but the doctors not sure if they'll all survive and I have a 40% chance of dieing."

He was then hugged by both males "Well we'll just have to enjoy the time we have."

France hugged them both back "Qui."

*With Italy*

He sped down the street and opened his fratello door "FRATELLO!"

The girls down the stairs heard Italy screaming for his Fratello and they quickly grabbed the rope chuckling.

They snuck upstairs and sneaked up behind Italy grabbing him and tying him up "AHHHH! GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME!" The girls chuckled as they dragged Italy to the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEAH! We caught Italy! But I'm still overwhelmed about What Germany said! I just...I just...JUST WATCH EPISODE 41!**


	5. Chaotic Meeting!

Hiding from reality

**A/N: I have another chapter story in mind so I'm going to finish this first but not some half-assed ending those suck so much~ **

**I am also such a total fail! I tried uploading this chapter about 10 times till I realised in was in DocX format *Hits head off table* Why dso they put such a button in?**

**Anyway here is chapter 5 but first disclaimer... **

**Disclaimer: YAY I OWN HETA- Oh no I don't sorry about that. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms* **

* * *

><p>It was now around Frances due date; the last couple of months were a bit of a hassle since they had to tell England and then France had to be careful because of the babies and he seemed to have the weirdest cravings?<p>

Right now our Frenchman is sitting on the couch reading a magazine and eating a pickle cake? When he felt like he peed himself. France flushed embarrassed when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain and he doubled over. France groaned when another one hit him "This is probably what labour feels like..." He moaned in pain when another one hit him "SPAIN *groan* PRUSSIA ONE OF *Moan* YOU CALL A AMBULANCE!"

The Prussian rushed over to France while Spain got a ambulance.

***30 minutes later* **

They were now in hospital France was screaming the place down crushing both his lovers hands "I'm sorry for causing you this much pain mama" he moaned.

"You'll be alright Mi Amante" he said trying not shout from the pain in his hand.

"Spain's right Mien lieben" Prussia agreed.

The two of them were then dragged out the room "I'm sorry sirs but we can't have you in there when we're operating" she said holding them back.

"I demand you let us see the mother of our child!" Prussia shouted.

"Wait! Your the fathers?! Oh I'm so sorry please get on the proper clothing and you can then stay beside him" she said frantically.

Prussia was still angry with the woman but Spain managed to calm him down (By threatening no beer.)

Once the two were properly clothed they rushed into the room and clutched Frances hand. Since they couldn't use anastetic they had to operate on France without it. "Are you ready to begin Mr Bonnefoy?" The doctor asked.

"YES JUST GET THE DAMN THINGS OUT ME!" He screamed.

The doctors looked at each other and nodded as they sliced his Belly open. France screamed like a banshee you could imagine but he would have been louder if Spain and Prussia weren't there.

"Calm down Mi Amante it will be over soon" Spain said petty Frances head.

Prussia kissed his head "Ja and when it's over you'll be a mother and we'll be here for you" he smiled.

France bit his lip as he tried to muffle the screaming "Mr Bonnefoy your a proud morther of 2 baby girls and boys!"

The surgeon stitched France back up and sent him to a ward. When he was placed on a hospital bed he relaxed "It's over" he breathed "I'm a proud Mother."

Prussia hugged him "Ja and your going to stay here with them even if I have to drag you back!" They all laughed at his joke.

The nurse came in as they were talking about names "Mr Bonnefoy here are your babies" she placed all four in France's arms. One of the girls had chestnut hair like Spain along with Prussia's red eyes, one of the boys had silver hair with golden eyes.

The other boy had Blond hair with green eyes. But the last girl had blond hair and purple eyes picking up both traits from the Mother. France hugged them tightly against his chest "I'm never letting you go" he whispered as they looked at him with wonder shingling in there eyes.

"So Vhat are Ve going to call zem?" Prussia asked.

France thought for a moment "The brunette here shall be called Brenda."

"Fireyhill?" Spain asked.

"Because of her eyes, because every time I see Prussia's I think of Fire" The Prussian got a light tint to his cheeks at France's mention.

"The one with the golden eyes will be called Tomato, and we all know who that's for..." France looked at spain who was smiling wildly.

"The boy with the blond hair and Green eyes will be called Arthur because of how much he looks like England." The two nodded in understanding "And the last one will be called cheri meaning love."

Spain grabbed Tomato and Prussia grabbed Brenda hugging them close while France hugged Arthur and Cheri knowing they would have a wonderful life.

***Next week at the meeting* **

France and Spain had left for the meeting as Prussia looked after the toddlers.

Yes you read correct Toddlers. Country's do grow quicker than others so there you go.

They were half way through the meeting when five people burst through the door "DADDY!"

France and Spain spun round to see all four children rush forward and hug there dads "Hello, how are you guys? And what are you doing here?" France asked.

"Daddy Gil was taking us to the park when Brenda ran off, we fowod her and we ended up here" Arthur said.

"PRUSSIA EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Germany screamed storming up to him.

The kids thinking there dad was in danger lept in front of him "STAY AWAY FROM DADDY YOU MEANY!" Arthur shouted pounding Germany's legs.

Germany picked up the small child and looked at him "Daddy?"

"Yea West I'm a dad! And guys zis is your uncle Ludvig!"

The kids thought and smiled "UNCLE LUDDY!" They lept onto him hugging him. Germany sputtered (a) from getting attacked by children and (b) he was a uncle, though the last thought didn't seem so bad to him.

The kids sat on Germany's lap allowing him to sit up "Hey Uncle Luddy can we stay at the me-me-me" Arthur was having trouble pronouncing the world.

Germany smiled and ruffled the younger head "Ze meeting? Ja Vhy not" The kids erupted into cheers as they zoomed round the room messing with things and destroying order at the meeting.

Small Arthur walked over to England and sat on the table in front of him "Hewo I'm awthur and Daddy France and Spain says I'm named after you Uncle Awthur" he fell on the table backwards.

Arthur tinted pink being the tsundre he is, he would not admit that he was happy being called a uncle but picked up the smaller and sat him on his lap "Would you like to try tea lad?" The younger looked up at him in curiosity and nodded his head.

Brenda ran over to Germany and smiled "Can I get a hug Uncle Luddy?" Brenda stretched her arms up moving her hands in a grabbing motion. The German lifted her up and hugged her. The girl yawned snuggling into him "I wuv u uncle Luddy thank u for not destwoying daddy..." There was a resounding 'Awwwww' around the room.

Prussia laughed at him as he ruffled Germany's hair "She likes you West and yeah thanks for not destroying me!"

Tomato stood up from the floor, wobbling since he didn't know how to walk properly and hasn't said his first word yet.

He Waddled over to Romano and tugged his pant leg. Romano looked down at the barely standing child and lifted him up to sat him on the desk "So what's your name?" Romano asked.

The boy looked around the table for something to use to explain. He then spotted a pad of paper and a pencil; he picked up the pad and pencil and drew a tomato. A very good drawing may I say.

Tomato turned the pad round and showed Romano the drawing "Your name is Tomato?" The small child nodded "Well my names Romano"

The child put the pad down as Spain came over "Uncle Roma?" The child said tilting his head.

Spain smiled "Your first word was Uncle Roma, I'll be remembering that!" He said ruffling his hair.

The child swiped his hands at Spain "Don't touch me Spanish Bastard!" Spain yanked his hands back.

Romano laughed "Looks like another me Ha!" He made a face at Spain so did Tomato. Spain just facepalmed.

Cheri sat in Front of America (bored) as he tried to play with her. She looked at him with boredom "Uncle Al your boring I'm going to go talk to Uncle Mat" she jumped down from the table as America sat heartbroken.

She walked over too Canada who sat at the balcony outside looking at the edge thinking how nice it would be to drop from there and just die.

Canada sighed and looked out at the sky and jumped "UNCLE MAT!" All the others heard the child's scream and saw her clinging onto a piece of clothing "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNCLE MAT!"

France, America and England rushed over seeing Canada's head downcast "Let go Cheri" he said "I would be happier if you let go."

"NO UNCLE MAT I WON'T!"

He started getting pulled up by the other three when on the balcony he lay against the bars as the other three started shouting "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DID YOU NOT REALISE THAT?! YOU WOULD HAVE TRAUMATISED CHERI?! WOULD YOU DIE HAPPY KNOWING SHE SAW HER UNCLE DIE?!" France screamed.

Canada stared at him with no emotion written in his face or eyes "BRO THAT'S IS SO NOT COOL?! WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT?!" Canada lolled his head to America "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WOULD MISS YOU?!" Canada lolled his head to England.

"LAD WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! YOUR WORSE THEN ALFRED?!" Canada sat there not answering a question that was thrown at him.

Cheri walked up to the Canadian "Uncle Mat..." She whispered "I'm sorry!" She hugged him tight.

Mat sat there and looked at the girl "Why are you sorry? you did nothing wrong" He said.

The girl looked up at him with teared filled eyes "I'm sorry for them not noticing you, I'm sorry I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry for you pain!"

She saw Canada's face twist into a look of shock then pain; he grabbed Cheri's head and hugged her against his body crying "No I'm sorry it's my fault I'm not seen you have nothing to be sorry about" he cried into the girls hair.

The girl pulled out his embrace and turned round to the three of them "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" She pointed at America "YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE WORST DAD'S IN THE WORLD!" She pointed at England "AND YOU!" She pointed are France "ARE NOT MY FATHER!" She looked at them with hatred in her eyes.

France's heart shattered from hearing her words he rubbed the tears coming from his eyes "I-I need to go!" He ran from the balcony past his lovers who caught sight of him and out the room and to the room that the incident happened in.

Cheri eyes widened when she realised what she said "Daddy I'm sorry" she said now she was crying "What have I done!" She screamed and ran after her father leaving America and England to take care of Canada.

Canada stood up still crying "It's my fault again."

He tried to jump again but the other two caught him "MAT! STOP IT!"

"Lad please" The Englishman begged.

"No! I won't stop until I die because I have nothing to live for!" He cried "I'm never seen cause I'm so quiet but I can't help it! I'm Always in Americas shadow always asked who I am because I look like my brother! France and England hate each other because of me! I've destroyed Frances and Cheri's relationship Everything's my fault!"

America spun Canada round and made him face him "Nothing is your fault. It's mine."

Canada shook his head "No it's not it's mine!"

America grabbed his head putting one hand on each side. And kissed him. Canada's eyes widened but soon he closed them melting into the kiss. America pulled back "Your pain is mine. Your faults are mine. We are one." America had never sounded so serious.

Canadas face twisted and he clung to America crying into his chest "I love you!" He sobbed.

"I love you too Matty" he whispered rubbing his back.

France didn't bother locking the door and walked over to the wall falling to his knees crying; he rested his head against the wall "Everyone seems to hate me I'll just wait till Spain and Prussia hate me and then I'll kill myself."

A Spaniard and Prussian zoomed into a room "Don't think like that mien lieben!" Prussia said crouching next to the Frenchman.

"Sì we will never hate you!" He said rubbing his cheek.

France moved his face away from Spain "Mi Amante please" he begged.

There was a creak of the door and little purple eyes came from around the corner "Papa" France snapped his head over hearing the little girl speak French.

She walked in a looked down at the ground shamefully "Je suis desole..." She mumbled tears prickling her eyes.

"What?" France asked.

"JE SUIS DESOLE, LO SIENTO, ES TUT MUR LEID, I'M SORRY OK! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING I SAID! I WAS JUST ANGRY UNCLE MAT WAS IGNORED!" She ran up to France and hugged him "I'M SORRY!" She cried.

France smiled and petted her head "I forgive you" he said.

There was then the sound of other crying children "WE'RE SORRY TOO!" They shouted "I'M SORRY FATHER!" Arthur shouted running and hugging France.

"I'M SORRY VATI!" Brenda shouted running and hugging Prussia.

"I'M SORRY PAPÁ!" Tomato shouted running up and hugging Spain.

"WE'RE SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!" They cried.

The three fathers looked at each other and smiled.

Yes there life was just perfect.

***With the Fangirls* **

The fangirls sat in Quartets house supporting broken legs and arms and tons of bruises "I know that hurt but hell it was worth it" Quartet said.

Kin nodded as it was to sore for her to speak.

"Though maybe next time we shout just steal Canada" Quartet said resting her broken leg on the couch.

Kin once again nodded in discomfort "Though I'm still pissed we lost."

"Yeah but that's Germany for you OW!" Kin clutched her face.

_*Flashback* _

_Italy had now been captured by Romano's captors "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME!" _

_"I love Feliciano and all but he's just too damn noisy!" Kin exclaimed._

_"I know, that's why I brung a gag" Quartet said._

_Kin took the gag and tied it around Italy's mouth "That's better!" _

_There was then a sound of clashes and bangs "ITALY!" _

_It was Germany; the two girls squealed and hugged "WE HAVE GERMANY!" _

_They quickly grabbed the rope and creeped up the stairs. Germany had really good hearing though so he basically heard them coming. He spun round and caught both their wrist "Vhere is Italy?" He said through gritted teeth._

_"OMG he's so cute when he's angry!" Quartet squealed. _

_"I know right!" Kin agreed._

_Germany realised the two of them were just fangirls "Vhere is Italy?" He asked. _

_The two girls stayed quiet as they asked. Germany had it. He started beating the girls up till one answered "In the basement" Kin mumbled through a broken jaw._

_Germany ran down and freed Italy and Romano. While the two girls moaned about there injuries._

_ *Present* _

"Hey! Maybe we could steal Canada at the meeting!" Quartet said trying to stand.

Kin nodded.

This was going to be intresting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINISHED! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**My other chapter story I will be doing is called "Prussia your a girl?!" So be on the look out for it! **

**Please leave a review or Face the wrath if Russia ^J^ KLOLKLOLKLOL **

**NO FLAMES THANKS! ANY WILL BE USED FOR MY FIREPLACE**


End file.
